mc3fallennationfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
'Armory weapons - (Primary) :' 1. Bravel-1 (FN SCAR-H) Assault Rifle Link to Page *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Recoil: Extremely low (the gun jumps back as you shoot, then it rises steadily) Reload speed: Med-Fast Mag. Capacity: regular: 20 max: 30 The starter weapon of multiplayer. It has great iron-sight mode accuracy (even when standing) but has generally less accuracy from hip-fire. It has extremely low recoil, a reason why advanced players still use this gun. It deals moderate damage and is ideal for medium to ranged combat. It has a small magazine of only 20 bullets and it actually has a rather fast firing rate (but not as fast as MC81, which has the same mag. capacity) so you'll reload pretty often. 2. MC81 (MP7A1) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 8/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 3 Cost: 5,000 Recoil: Very low (slightly jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 20 max: 30 Reload speed: Fast The first unlockable sub-machine gun in the game. It has the second highest rate of fire in the game (behind the Shred-4)and is tied with the KT-44 for being the second lightest gun. It is also a very small gun and won't take much room on the HUD, providing a large view to your right. It's also tied with the ACM, Compakt, and ZN6 as 2nd most accurate gun. It has decent damage, and provided with FMJ a great gun for close combat because of its fire rate. Loses damage at range, so use it for close to medium combat. 3. Intercept-L200 (CheyTac M200 Intervention) Sniper Rifle *Damage: 9/10'' '' *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 10 Cost: 7,000 Recoil: None (tried it, kept shooting the same spot) Mag. Capacity: Regular: 7 Max: 10 Reload speed: Med-Slow The first sniper rifle of the game and the more powerful of the 2, the Intercept kills anyone with 1 hit if with FMJ, even with armor elite. The main disadvantage is its very slow ROF, which can be frustrating of you miss a lot. If you know how to rapid-fire, the Intercept can be deadly in the hands of an expert. Should be used for medium to long range. 4. ACM (ACR) Assault Rifle *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 7/10'' '' *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 16 Cost: 11,000 Recoil: Medium (High reticule movement) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Medium The second assault rifle in the game. The ACM is a very versitile weapon, great for any range. Paired with FMJ it is deadly in close range, and with a Holo or ACOG great for precison aiming over range. One disadvantage is its recoil, which is ridiculous when aiming standing or without a grip. The gun itself is actually very accurate, but the reticule moves around a lot when aiming, causing a decrease of reliability on ranged kills. Always use with a grip! Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 5. Shred-4 (H&K MG4) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 3/10'' '' *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 9/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 22 Cost: 16,000 Recoil: High (very jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 100 max: 150 Reload speed: Very slow A good Light Machine Gun. It's very high rate of fire and great ammo capacity gives the Shred-4 exceptional damage out put at close range. However, it lacks the ability of long range kills due to its horrible accuracy and high recoil.. Recommended for close quarter combat. 6. OPS55 (H&K UMP 40) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 5/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 24 Cost: 12,000 Recoil: Low (jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Fast A great sub-machine gun. It's high fire rate, mobility, and damage will provide you with a fast killing, light SMG. It does loose a great deal of damage at range, however. Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. 7. KT-44(AK-47) Assault Rifle *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 6/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 24/50 *Unlocked at rank: 28 Cost: 28,000 Recoil: Very high (very jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Medium-slow An excellent assault rifle. It's high damage, average fire rate, and incredibly high mobility will make you an unstoppable killing machine. However, It has high recoil and low range making it almost impossible to acheive a long range kill unless you are very good at controlling recoil. Recommended for all close quarters combat and a good portion of medium range combat when equipped with a Grip. 8. Maiden (FAMAS F2) Assault Rifle *Damage: 3/10 *Accuracy: 5/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 23/50 *Unlocked at rank: 35 Cost: 16,000 Recoil: Exremely low (slightly jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reoad speed: Somewhat slow Another good Assualt rifle. The Maiden is an average range, average fire rate, average movment speed, and low recoil assault rifle. It is tied with the MC81 and Shred-4 as having the lowest damage of any gun in the game. Recommended as a marksman/support rifle. 9. TXR- Reaper (TDI Vector) Sub-Machine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 40 Cost: 20,000 Recoil: Medium (steady upwards) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Fast A good Sub-Machine gun. This sub-machine gun gives off average damage, a great rate of fire, great accuracy, and average range all in a compact gun. Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. 10. TZ4- Compakt (M4A1) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 26/50 *Unlocked at rank: 46 Cost: 16,000 Recoil: Extremely low (slightly jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Medium An excellent assault rifle. Its high accuracy, average fire rate, and low recoil provides you with a good reliable weapon. This assault rifle gives off good damage at any range. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 11. KR600 (GM6 Lynx) Sniper Rifle '' '' *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 5/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 7/10 *Overall: 33/50 *Unlocked at rank: 52 Cost: 24,000 Recoil: Medium (steady upwards) Mag. Capacity: regular: 5 max: 7 Reload: Slow An excellent Sniper rifle. This semi-automatic sniper rifle gives inredible accuracy while still maintaining high damage and range. The KR guarantees a two hit kill even with users who have Armor ELITE equipped (even with suppressor). Recommended as a long ranged rifle. 12. Automat-X (Steyr AUG HBAR) Light Machine Gun *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 22/50 *Unlocked at rank: 64 Cost: 28,000 Recoil: High (very jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 42 max: 63 Reload speed: Med-Slow A Light Machine Gun. The Automat provides exceptional mobility, high magazine capacity, an average fire rate, and average damage. This gun's recoil needs to be managed for percise kills however. Recommended for close quarter combat and medium range usage. Despite being a Light Machine Gun it's stats are more assault rifle like than LMG like. 13. ZN6-Prototype (XM8) Assault Rifle *Damage: 4/10 *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 5/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 70 Cost: 22,000 Recoil: Very Low (slightly jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 30 max: 45 Reload speed: Med-Fast Another excellent Assualt rifle. This Assualt Rifle boasts high accuracy, average range, low recoil, a high rate of fire, and has average damage. Recommended as an all purpose rifle. 'Armory weapons - (Secondary) :' MK45 (H&K MK23) Pistol *Damage: 5/10'' '' *Accuracy: 7/10 *Fire Rate: 8/10 this is a piece of shit cause it got 10 bullets in every reload *Mobility: 7/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 0 Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Recoil: Very low (steady upwards) Mag. Capacity: regular: 12 max: 18 Reload speed: Very Fast The first secondary in the game. Although it is 2-3 hit kill, when using this gun you can hold down on the fire button instead of pressing it multiple times, making for a good short-midranged weapon. It's also basically the most accurate weapon in the game, providing great accuracy even when moving. Some people prefer this to the other pistols because of this and with FMJ it is only about a 3 shot kill, so it is a good secondary when you run out of ammo. Defiler (Kel-Tec KSG) Shotgun *Damage: 8/10'' '' *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 19.50 *Unlocked at rank: 7 Cost: 6,000 Recoil: Very High (steady upwards) Reload speed: Extremely Slow (slowest in the game) The shotgun with the most range in the game. A trick is to tap the fire and the aim button simultaneously repeatedly, for rapid fire action. Only good for facing single enemies because if you can't quickfire it's basically useless against groups. Vulture (Desert Eagle) Pistol *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 6/10 *Fire Rate: 7/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 3/10 *Overall: 27/50 *Unlocked at rank: 12 Cost: 10,000 Recoil: Medium (slightly jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 10 max: 15 Reload speed: Very Fast A great sidearm weapon. Although its range is not very high, it is 2-3 shot kill with a moderately good fire rate. Recommended for snipers who also need a good non-scope weapon. It is slightly less accurate than the MK45 but deals much more damage. Rampage-4 (AT4) Rocket Launcher *Damage: 9/10'' '' *Accuracy: 9/10 *Fire Rate: 1/10 *Mobility: 3/10 *Range: 9/10 *Overall: 31/50 *Unlocked at rank: 18 Cost: 18,000 Recoil: N/A (launcher) Mag. Capacity: 1 Reload speed: Medium-Slow The RPG of the game. Its scope is very good, but if it hits a wall or even a teammate near you, you are dead. Recamended for weeding out groups of enemys and killing campers, but not for close range combat. N4010 (M1014) Shotgun *Damage: 7/10'' '' *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 4/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 19/50 *Unlocked at rank: 31 Cost: 16,000 Recoil: Very high (jumpy) Mag. Capacity: 4 A basic shotgun. Although its damage is great, it can only hold 4 shells, which must be inserted 1 at a time. Recommended for very close range battles. Equipped with FMJ it deals 1 hit kills even at a slight distance. Roar 3000 (AA-12) Shotgun *Damage: 6/10 *Accuracy: 3/10 *Fire Rate:6/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 58 Cost: 22,000 Recoil: Very high (jumpy) Mag. Capacity: regular: 8 max: 12 Reload speed: Med-Fasy A great shotgun. With its damage at a moderately deadly level, and its automatic abilities, this is the perfect weapon for moving down large groups at close range. ZXD (EXD-37) Grenade Launcher *Damage: 9/10 *Accuracy: 2/10 *Fire Rate: 2/10 *Mobility: 4/10 *Range: 4/10 *Overall: 21/50 *Unlocked at rank: 76 Cost: 22,000 Recoil: N/A (launcher) Mag. Capacity: 1 Reload speed: Somewhat slow The grenade launcher of the game. This weapon shoots a frag grenade at a short-medium range. However, it can only shoot once before you must reload. Good for the multiplayer map, Divide, at the bridge. This weapon only appears in campaign mode once, in mission 5, chase. If aimed correctly, it can get a multi kill. It also shoots farther than you can throw a grenade, and you can aim in well, so you can get bettter kills with this than a regular grenade. Don't shoot when there's an ally in front of you, or a really close object, it causes suicide and the grenade is rendered useless but you can still see it fly. .44 Revolver (Colt Anaconda) Pistol *Damage: 7/10 *Accuracy: 4/10 *Fire Rate: 6/10 *Mobility: 5/10 *Range: 2/10 *Overall: 25/50 *Unlocked at rank: 82 Cost: 22,000 Recoil: High (slightly jumpy) Reload speed: Slow, but that very slow A good pistol. Its high damage can kill an opponent in 1-2 shots, depending on FMJ and range (see below). However, it takes a long time to reload, has a massive recoil, and has somwhat bad accuracy. I noticed the pistol loses velocity (basically damage) on long range. The revolver is always a 1 hit hill (FMJ) when I get a really close shot. But when I tried to shoot farther, it always took 2 shots to kill a person. 'Armory weapons - (Extras) :' Frag Grenade: "Huge instant damage. Detonates after 3 seconds." Cost: 0 (You start out with this weapon) Flash Grenade: "Flash of light blinds view for 3 seconds." Cost: 2,000 Sticky Grenade (Semtex):'' "Sticks to target and explodes shortly after."thumb|30px|link=File:Hud_sticky_grenade.png Cost: 8,000 Stun Grenade: "Slows down any opponent inside radius of effect." Cost: 16,000 Incendiary Grenade: "Damages any opponent standing in fire."thumb|30px|link=File:ALSG814.jpg Cost: 20,000 '''Throwing Knive': (Rank 90) "Throw deadly knife. Instant kill upon hit." Cost: 24,000